


Flirtation

by ashangel101010



Category: Chaotic (Cartoon)
Genre: Afjak is oblivious, Flirtation one-shot, Kissing, M/M, mentions of Najarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel101010/pseuds/ashangel101010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Ancient Perim, a thief flirts with an apprentice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirtation

Flirtation

*

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- Teir Abhaile Riú by Clannad

*

            Afjak was in the forest, gathering kindle to feed the fire that helped in the creation of Mugic, when he met Vlar. It was almost miraculous how they haven’t met before since the forest is sparse with trees and they do live in the same village for the most part. It could be attributed to the fact that they lived two separate and distinct lives. Afjak lived the life of a Muge’s apprentice where the hardest task seemed to be to gain his master’s approval and trust. Vlar is a thief that survived on his profits and misadventures. His master has always told Afjak that Vlar is nothing but a thief that only helps himself and would even back stab a Tribesman if he could garner some wealth. While Afjak knows his master is wise and almost always right, he couldn’t help but feel those tales are exaggerated. Especially right now when Vlar could’ve knocked him down and taken his kindle. It’s not like Afjak could fight, anyone could tell with his long hair and thin arms that he was built for carrying scrolls (or wood in this case) than for self-defense. Vlar stands there with his red eyes baring into Afjak’s Mugic-blue ones.

“You’re the son of the Muge, aren’t you? Long hair and blue skin are rare around these lands.” Afjak almost answered until Vlar clearly answered his own question. The Muge-in-training does take a closer look to the supposed treacherous thief. Vlar has short, brown hair and green skin that reminds Afjak of rare ink. His red eyes are brimming with emotion but the yellow background almost negates it. He has on a dirty red tunic and well-worn boots. Afjak believes that a few nights of eating might give Vlar’s body some fat that he needs. Right now, Vlar has a cocky grin on his face like he is enjoying being examined by Afjak.

“You’re quiet, I like that! Why didn’t you run away? I know a goody-goody like your father wouldn’t approve of me.” Pride radiates from Vlar’s scrawny frame like he thrives on everyone’s misgivings of him. Afjak almost clutches his heart.

“Well, I’ve never seen you before. I don’t like to follow what the villagers say unless they have definitive proof. My master is very wise, but he’s imperfect.” Afjak’s eyes are twinkling with curiosity and his tongue is jittery with questions. He wants to know: where Vlar has been, how many Tribes are really out there, what kind of Mugic does each tribe have, what other Creatures l are like, and where his parents are.

“You’re very curious. You do realize that gets you killed in Perim? But that makes you interesting, well interesting enough for me to talk to you without taking your stuff.” Vlar slouches a bit like he’s done with the “scary thief” ruse. Master might be wrong about Vlar, Afjak smiled brightly.

“Well at least until I can figure out how to snatch your robe off your back. I wouldn’t mind seeing what you look like underneath.” An indigo blush settles on Afjak’s features. It is not because Vlar’s flirtation, but because Afjak believes that the thief is teasing him. He has never been flirted with before since he spends most of his time with his master or studying Mugic, so he wouldn’t know what flirting would look like by example. Plus, what little flirting he has witnessed has taken place between a female and a male.

“Oh……..” Afjak wasn’t exactly certain how to respond. His master would’ve probably told him to just ignore Vlar and come straight home, but Afjak still wants to talk with Vlar even if he is being mean.

“You don’t get out much, do you?” It was a rhetorical question, and this time Afjak knew it.

“Don’t you have something to do?” Afjak asked innocently. Normally, Vlar is used to sarcasm or accusation when someone asks that question.

“Maybe someone?” Again, Afjak fails to pick up on Vlar’s innuendo. However, he is becoming very confused by Vlar’s stare. He feels like there might be something wrong with his face or there’s a strange Creature on his head again. Kindle tends to be certain Creature’s homes.

“I have to go now or my master will worry. I hope we can meet again.” Afjak swears to himself that he will carry some bread on him from now on just in case he runs into Vlar again, while Vlar promises to flirt even harder with the Muge’s son next time.

*

They did not see each other for two weeks. Afjak was busy, running errands for his master or participating in missions with him. Vlar was on the run for the most part for stealing from Kiru once again, so he had to stay away from the village to avoid the purple OverWorlder. When Afjak did go back to the forest, he brought a loaf of bread with him that he sneaked out from the jar. He couldn’t help but think with a smile that Vlar may be rubbing off on him even though they chatted for a total of three minutes. It is almost dusk when Afjak entered the forest. He can hear twigs snapping and see a pinkish haze in the sky. He couldn’t wait to see the stars come out and create patterns that Afjak could never catalogue. The stars change with the turn of Perim. When he was younger, he used to wish to be older and wiser so he would be able to create Mugic like his master. Now, he wishes that Vlar is safe. He overheard the villagers talking about how Vlar was in hot water with Kiru again. Kiru is the kind of Creature that holds grudges; his master once commented that it drives Kiru but it will be his downfall one day. However, today is not the day.

“You’ve kept me waiting.” Vlar whistled lowly and appraised Afjak like he was a precious gem. Afjak thought none of this and presumed that Vlar was joking with him.

“I stole some bread from my master for you.” Afjak holds out a loaf of bread, and Vlar takes it with a smile. Technically, Afjak didn’t steal the bread since it was part of his dinner, but his master would not approve of him giving it to Vlar.

“Did you make this yourself? I wouldn’t mind being kneaded by you.” For a brief blink, Vlar almost thought Afjak finally picked up on his flirtation. Unfortunately, Afjak laughs like it was a joke. Are all Muges like this? How the Cothica can they breed if they are this dense?! Vlar wondered as he tears into the bread. He is very grateful for some fresh food, but refuses to thank Afjak.

“Sorry, I know nothing about bread making. My master got it from the miller.” The villagers typically just give Najarin some of their food for helping them solve their problems. It kept the Muge and his son fed, but not well enough for Afjak to have much fat on him. Vlar imagines there is some muscle underneath Afjak’s blue robes, but it would ruin this fragile image that thief has for the apprentice.

“Awfully romantic of you to do this for me. Tell me, Afjak, what is your idea of romance?” Vlar was hoping to get through Afjak this time; instead, he is rewarded with Afjak thinking audibly. Stars begin to shine in the sky when Afjak finally answers.

“I guess talking with each other, giving each other gifts, and then kissing.” Afjak’s answer is solely based on observation, not from experience. He doesn’t know that romance requires attraction, chemistry, and balance for it to be genuine. But going by Afjak’s definition, Vlar feels very successful.

“I just need to get you a gift, and then we can move onto the next stage.” Vlar cheekily stated. Once again, Afjak laughs and believes that Vlar is joking.

“Okay, see you then!” With a cheerful smile, Afjak departs with a warmth in chest that he believes is just from being social with Vlar. The thief is already brainstorming a suitable gift for the apprentice. He can steal some UnderWorld Mugic, but then Afjak would probably refuse to even examine it since his fellow Tribesmen are enslaved to dig up those Mugics. There were some great metalworkers in the UnderWorld that can turn lifeless ore into something beautiful, but it would be useless for a Muge’s apprentice. Instead, he settles for going to Gigantemtopolis because the place always had interesting treasures that need liberating.

*

Afjak doesn’t see Vlar for another month. It was during this time that he became increasingly worried for Vlar’s life. He started going into the forest every day during his breaks and when his master was asleep in hopes that Vlar would be there, but no such luck. His studies have suffered from his own worry, to the point that his master is asking questions. It was during those times that Afjak had to lie in order to protect Vlar because his master might actually hunt down the thief himself. Vlar did come back, and it was when Afjak was collecting some wood again. He’s hoping that he will able to convince his master that by stoking the fire that it would speed up the process for Mugic creation. He has high hopes even though none of his theories have ever been approved.

“Do you remember our last conversation?” Afjak immediately drops his kindle and turns around to see Vlar with a wrapped package. He throws his arms up and embraces Vlar like he was a conquering hero.

“Vlar, I thought you were hurt, or lost, or worse! Thank the Cothica!” Vlar almost hugged him back, but one arm was too busy with his present. Plus, he enjoys the closeness, almost skin to skin. It’s very nice to have someone who worries about you, much better than everyone wishing you were dead.

“Missed you too, but you remember?” Afjak lets go of Vlar once he is certain that the thief won’t vanish into thin air.

“Of course I do, but why does that matter?” Afjak almost laughs but he’s afraid that he might cry. Vlar is his first friend that Afjak has ever had, or at least someone who wasn’t his master.

“Here, stole this for you from Gigantemtopolis.” Afjak accepts the package without much fuss. He tears it apart, which contrasts Afjak’s gentle nature. His curiosity begets him a teal cloak that has gold lining and a golden clasp. It was pretty, shiny, and from Gigantemtopolis!

“I had to get clasp for it since I ripped it from some giantess’s dress.” A million questions without answers swarm into Afjak’s head, but he puts on the cloak. Vlar actually helps by pulling his long hair out from the cloak. Afjak feels the weight of the gems in the cloak and he can feel it shimmering. He would twirl if he wasn’t so self-conscious right now. To Vlar, Afjak was like an ethereal spirit.

“My master would never allow me to wear this because I haven’t completed my training and no one else in the village has something nice like this….” Only Muges get to wear cloaks, but Vlar doesn’t care about tradition. Yet, Afjak does.

“Then wear it around me! I like the way it clings to you and makes you shine like a gem. I might steal you!” Vlar gets closer to Afjak. Surprisingly, Afjak doesn’t back away. Maybe this time he got it, Vlar could only hope.

“What will you steal from me?” Afjak sounds innocent, but the wording has a hidden meaning. Vlar steals a kiss, green lips meet blue lips. At first, Afjak doesn’t respond because he has no idea what to do until he felt Vlar’s hands wandering over his back. Afjak’s hands mimic the gentle caressing of Vlar’s hands, although they wander a bit lower. They break for air after a minute.

“Oh, so that’s how flirting works! So do you want to continue ‘flirting’?” Vlar quickly responds with another kiss.

*


End file.
